A Dream Of The Mind
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Masker Mind and Dreamcatcher have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while, but can they be more? Done as a request for yutch. mathes.


**A long, overdue request from yutch. mathes. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took so long!**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Dream Of The Mind**

Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepperjack were in the kitchen, working hard to get ready for a grand dinner that Master Eon had decided should happen. He had come to the kitchen the day before and asked the two cooks about it and they had readily agreed, especially after hearing the reason.

It was the anniversary of the day when the former villains who had wanted to change their ways became senseis and Master Eon wanted to mark the occasion, sending the notice to all of Skylands, even summoning the Portal Masters, who were excited about the idea and instantly pitched in to help get the Academy ready.

Dreamcatcher and Masker Mind were walking leisurely outside of the Sensei Wind Realm with Mags and Luminous when Pop Fizz came up to them. "Hey, check this out!" He said excitedly, handing something to Mags, who took it and her hat nearly fell off as she jumped excitedly into the air.

"Woo-hoo!" She cheered, jumping into the air again and losing her balance. Luminous quickly caught her.

"What is it, my peppy inventor?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Master Eon's going to hosting a grand dinner tomorrow to mark the anniversary of the former villains becoming senseis!" She said. "Everyone's invited to it."

Dreamcatcher remembered that day when either her or Bad Juju were selected to be Wind Senseis, but since she was a floating head, she felt she couldn't effectively train Imaginators and encouraged Bad Juju to take the position. Masker Mind saw the floating head look a little sad. "Mags, everyone is invited to the dinner?" He asked to clarify.

"That's right!" She said before looking at Luminous and giving him her sweet eyes, as he called them. He smiled.

"I'll take you to the dinner, my lovely inventor," he said.

Masker Mind turned to Dreamcatcher. "We could have dinner and a movie at my place," he offered her.

"You two aren't going to come?" Mags asked in surprise.

"Well, we're not senseis," Dreamcatcher said.

"That shouldn't stop you from joining the rest of us," the inventor said. "Everyone's invited. You know Master Eon wouldn't leave anyone out."

The two looked thoughtful before Masker Mind turned to the floating head. "It would be nice," he admitted and then had an idea. "Dream, you could wear your new bow."

She blushed. For her past birthday, her thoughtful boyfriend had given her a Kelly-green bow with sparkles in it. "I have been wanting to wear that bow lately," she admitted. "Well, if you'll be my date, Masker, I'll go."

"You don't have to ask twice," he said in a loving voice.

* * *

The next day, exclamations of surprise filled the room when everyone caught sight of the grand dinner and the decorations that were hanging all around. "What's this for?" Hood Sickle asked.

Persephone giggled. "A dinner to mark a special occasion," she said.

"The day the Senseis were selected," Master Eon explained.

The feast looked like a banquet fit for a king as they all sat down and ate heartily, chatting with each other and recalling recent battles or telling stories. Then, everyone took a turn telling their stories, which made for very pleasant conversation, especially where the former villains weren't judged for their pasts as they spoke a little hesitantly about how they were before they became senseis.

Dr. Krankcase had just finished his story when the doors flew open and a Mabu stood there, looking panicked. "Nightshade! He escaped again!" He cried out.

"There he goes!" One of the Portal Masters cried out.

"He's there!" Cried another one as a second Nightshade ran in.

"Clone attack!" A third one cried out as they all jumped up along with the Skylanders, tackling a shadowy figure each to find the real Nightshade without interference, but the cat was sneaky and kept sending clones as he tried to look for treasure in the Academy and the key to the Sensei Dark Realm so that he could forever lock it and keep all the treasure inside it.

Masker Mind tried using his mind power on the clones, but had no luck. Dreamcatcher quickly began using her dream powers to try and zap the real Nightshade, but she suddenly felt some of the shadow clones grab her hair. "Ow! Let go of me!" She demanded.

The real Nightshade suddenly appeared with the key to the Sensei Dark Realm in his hand and he grinned as he looked ready to take Dreamcatcher hostage. "Never hurts to have a little…insurance," the thief said.

A purple orb blasted him. "Get away from her!" Masker Mind cried out, quickly using his mind powers on Nightshade, who fell under the small ghost's control, making it easier for Master Eon to retrieve the key to the Sensei Dark Realm and banish the thief back to Cloudcracker prison as the others finally got rid of the last of the creep's shadow clones.

Masker Mind immediately went up to Dreamcatcher, who was alright, but upset that her hair was all messy. He gently smoothed it down for her, something that made her smile at him. "Masky, you saved me from him," she said.

He blushed before reaching into a pocket in his shirt and pulling out a small box. "No one, especially that thief, touches my girl," he said, making her eyes widen at that and he opened the box to her, making her gasp. A gold heart pin lay inside and she looked up at him.

"What's this for?" She asked.

Masker Mind blushed again before looking at her hopefully. "Dreamcatcher…I was wondering…would…would you…?" He stammered, but trailed off.

"Yes?" The floating head asked in a gentle, prompting tone.

He swallowed and drew a bit closer. "P-Please…say you'll be…my…m-mate," he managed to stammer out before holding his breath.

She gasped in surprise as did the others, who were stunned at the proposal, but also hoping that there would be a new couple at the Academy. Dreamcatcher smiled at him and looked at the floor for a moment. "Masky, you're full of surprises," she said honestly. "I like that."

He looked up at her hopefully and gestured to the box, making her smile. "I can't think of another guy I'd want to have as my other half," she said, smiling at him. "Yes, I will."

Fireworks and noisemakers sounded out, which prompted cheering from everyone, cheering that became louder when the new couple kissed and Masker Mind put the pin in the middle of Dreamcatcher's bow, smiling at her as she blushed and gave him a loving look.

Who would have thought that more than a year ago when he had first visited her with Valentine's Day surprises for her it would lead to this? It was more than a dream come true. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
